


Crampy Days Are Okay if They're Filled With You

by SkylerMitsuki5



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora cares for menstruating Catra, Adora is a goof, Adora is best girl, Adora menstruates, Affection, Also Catra likes bubbles, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Caring, Catra cusses, Catra is a hot mess, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Flirting, Guilt, I feel like people don't talk about periods enough, Implication, Menstrual Pain, Mentions of Menstrual Blood, Mentions of sexy stuff, Period Cramps, SO FLUFFY, Sappy, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alot, but no sexy stuff (sadly), corny catchphrases (Adora's a dork), crampy day, for now, i love them, if its not your thing then oops, mentions of periods, post-Se5, redemptive conversation, second chapter, she loves her grumpy girlfriend, slight mention of hanky panky, stay tuned, these gals make me fly, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerMitsuki5/pseuds/SkylerMitsuki5
Summary: After a wild night of fun, Catra wakes up to period cramps. Adora takes charge to care for her comfort-challenged girlfriend and make sure she makes her feel as good as possible. They're two dorks in love appreciating themselves.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know ppl will kill me since I haven't updated my other fic in ages but I just finished She-ra and I love these two more than air and couldn't help but write a fluffy domestic short. I loved the idea of them being girlfriends but also two people who understand women's struggles and I wanted to see them experience stuff like that together as a couple. Also, I'm on my period so I need someone to understand and I'm projecting what I want someone to do for me, help.

**Crampy days are okay if they're filled with you**

The first thing Adora registered was the harsh rays of sun piercing through the purple curtains of their room in Brightmoon’s palace.

She grabbed a pillow to shield against the sun and got a mouthful of feathers, making her sit up and cough.

What the-?

Then she looked next to her to see a sleeping Catra and a cheeky smile spread across her face. 

_Oh right,_ she remembered. _Things got pretty intense last night, didn’t they?_

Catra ended up shredding a pillow or two throughout their sessions.

Adora buried her head in the crook of Catra’s neck and gave her favorite spot a kiss “Hey, you”.

All Adora got back in return was a muffled groan. She pouted and tried again “Last night was pretty crazy, huh? I think I almost turned to She-ra for a sec there. You were _amazing_ ”.

“Adora…” growled Catra, “I feel like shit”.

Adora’s expression switched from smitten to concerned in .2 seconds “What’s wrong? Are you sick? Wait, did I _actually_ turn into She-ra and hurt you?!”

A pillow hit Adora in the face “No, you moron! Last night was _fine_! I don’t know what’s wrong, I just hurt all over for some reason”.

Adora wiggled her eyebrows “ _Oh,_ I get it now. It felt so good last night that now you’re overstimulated”.

“I can’t _believe_ you actually saved Etheria with that brain of yours” she humphed and turned aside.

Adora was about to huddle under the covers to keep annoying her moody girlfriend when she looked underneath the covers “What the-- Oh! Catra, you’re on your period.”

“That can’t be it. I wasn’t supposed to have’em for another week. You sure?” she checked under the covers to see the sheets ruined.

“Either that or we went _really_ overboard last night”.

“UGH!” Catra sank down in the ridiculously fluffy mattress “Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!”

“Maybe later dear” said Adora matter-of-factly while taking the covers off and scooping her girlfriend in a princess hold“right now, we gotta draw you the most relaxing bath of all time”.

Catra was trying to wrestle out of her lover’s freakishly strong grip “Adora, put me down! I’m not in the mood to fuck around, I need to wash up not stew in my own filth!”

“C’mooon, don’t you have faith in your beloved?” Adora tried to stall as she kicked the bathroom door open.

“ _Adora,_ I’m too pissed off for this” but before Catra could finish her rant she was dropped into the giant porcelain tub letting out a squeak.

Adora put her hand to Catra’s cheek giving her a fond smile “Look, this isn’t my first time, Catra. All you gotta do is trust me and let me take care of my feisty sexy girlfriend. Can you let me help you?”

Adora made the googliest eyes she could manage making Catra blush and sigh in defeat “Fine! But I don’t like your stupid face right now!”

Adora giggled and gave Catra a soft peck “That’s alright, I’ll make you love it tonight”.

Catra gave a playful pinch “Dummy”. Despite herself, she grabbed Adora by the shirt and gave her a brief kiss.

Grinning like an idiot, Adora turned the faucet on, scorching hot water trickling into Catra’s toes and moving up to her thighs. Just the way she liked it.

_This goofy pile of sap actually remembers this stuff. For me_. Catra hid her flaming cheeks in her palms pretending to splash her face.

“I’ll be right back to help you wash. Don’t start without me!” exclaimed Adora as she walked out of the bathroom.

Catra turned the faucet off once the bath was full and let herself get enveloped in the scorching water for a relaxing lull.

Back in the Fright Zone, Catra would get brutal cramps that always hurt like a bitch and she always tried to toughen up so that Shadow Weaver or the other cadets wouldn’t give her shit for being too sensitive. 

She always thought she was being so slick but Adora could somehow always tell. She’d take care of Catra in a way that she couldn’t tell she was being taken care of otherwise Adora knew Catra would just push her away and tell her she didn’t need help. 

Whether it be an extra piece of grey food on her tray, teensy tampering with the attendance list for classes and sometimes even an extra pillow snatched from the laundry, Catra would somehow end up being left to suffer in peace.

_She’d even rush people out of the showers faster so I’d have more hot water saved up._

Warmth blossomed across Catra’s chest. How did she come to find such a wonderful girl in the middle of the freaking Fright Zone? There were a lot of things she curses Shadow Weaver for daily. But she never forgets to be thankful for Adora. 

_God,_ was she tearing up?

“Fucking hormones” she wiped her eyes.

In a few minute’s time, Catra’s lower back started to ache and wouldn’t stop no matter what position she switched in. She growled out loud in frustration.

She was about to pull the plug and drain the tub when Adora walked in carrying a batch of fresh clothes and a funky-looking bottle.

“Okay, I got you some breezy fluffy pajamas and Glimmer gave me this” she uncapped the bottle and poured a lavender-colored liquid into the water “She says it’ll soothe the aches and help unknot tense muscles”.

The water turned a soft violet color and smelled like clean flowers.

“And the best part,” Adora grinned while paddling the water building up a foam “it makes bubbles!”

Catra was about to berate her girlfriend for telling Glimmer about her period when a bubble floated in front of her and popped, foam dropping on her nose.

Catra was overwhelmed with this feeling of endearment and coziness she felt looking at the bubbles, splashing her hand around to play with the tufts of foam like a kid.

Adora giggled and scooped the foam off her nose “I think you like bubbles”.

“I do” admitted Catra, surprising even herself with the soft answer. “They’re tiny and cute”.

The She-ra warrior chuckled ‘C’mere, lemme wash your back”.

Catra turned her back, giving Adora access. 

Picking up the washcloth and soaking it in the bubbly water, Adora started gently scrubbing her lover’s back in smooth slow circles. She made sure to feel any tense muscles and pay special attention, massaging a particular knot that had formed on Catra’s lower back.

“Damn, that feels fucking good. Glimmer wasn’t kidding about this ointment” Catra gave the most relaxed sigh Adora’s ever heard come out of her and almost let her body limp from the treatment.

“You’re beautiful” Adora told her, tracing her palm against the back of Catra’s bare neck.

Catra smiled, her heart increasing 10 times its size “Me? You should see my girlfriend; she has these kind blue eyes she looks at me with and her biceps can faint a bitch”.

“I thought you didn’t like my stupid face” quipped Adora, her hands slipping to the front massaging Catra’s breasts.

Catra let out a gentle whimper “I don’t. I love it. I love everything about you, dummy”.

Adora kissed her girlfriend’s shoulder and grabbed a bucket of water “Turn around”.

Catra turned to look at Adora.

“Close your eyes” and she did.

Adora poured the bucket on Catra, soapy water sticking to her hair.

She started to massage the other’s scalp deliciously, earning another relaxed sigh from her lover.

This time, she sealed the feeling with a sweet tongued kiss.

“I love you too, Catra. Always”.

“Even when I turn into a grumpy cat?” 

“Especially then. I love your frown too. I love everything about you, Catra”.

Here come the tears again. The feline woman couldn’t catch a break today.

And then cramps. Painful ones.

“Owwww” Catra hung at the lip of the tub “fuck this! It’s like Entrapta’s bots are tearing me from the inside!”

Adora frowned in sympathy. “You should lie down and get a warm compress. I’ll change the sheets and heat up the compress. You rinse off and change”. 

Catra pulled the plug to drain and started drying herself with a towel.

Wiping herself between the legs, she noticed she stained the towel red and groaned.

She quickly changed to the cotton layers Adora got her and resisted the urge to wretch on the toilet. Nausea was part of the list of ways menstruation tortures Catra.

Clutching her midsection, Catra walked back into the bedroom where Adora was waiting for her with fresh sheets, a compress and a tray full of Catra’s favorite snacks.

“Thought you might be hungry so I got you some breakfast” said Adora brightly “You got banana chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, strawberries, some bitter dark chocolate and milk. The pancakes might’ve gotten cold though”.

Catra’s surprise turned into mirth and she linked her forehead to Adora’s, hands and tail wrapped around her hips. “You are such a sap. I want to beat you up”.

“Yes, mistress” snickered Adora half seductively and half teasingly.

Catra got into bed, Adora sticking a hot compress to Catra’s stomach and wrapping her in a giant blanket.

“I’m not a fucking child” Catra protested. “I can take care myself!”

“I know you can. But I want to do it” admitted Adora, tucking some stray strands behind Catra’s ear “I want to make you feel good all the time”.

Catra playfully kicked Adora with a wrap-free leg “Would’ya stop being cute? It’s making it hard for me to focus on the pain!”

Adora snorted and looked into her lover’s mismatched eyes “That’s what I’m going for”.

Catra released a hand from her wrapped state and moved the tray from the night stand to the bed “Whatever, you goof. I’m starving”.

Adora took the fork from Catra’s hand “I wanna”.

She separated a bite of the pancakes, scooping some cream and putting a strawberry on top.

She fed it to Catra, who miraculously took it without complaint.

Before she could help herself, Adora trailed the fork across Catra’s lower lip, completely captivated how plump they felt against the prongs.

_This isn’t about your libido, pull it together_ she scolded herself.

But Catra was smiling.

“You _were_ amazing last night. I forgot to tell you” said Catra, sticking her tongue out and licking leftover cream from the fork.

Adora smiled “Wish you didn’t have to have a crampy day, though”.

Catra’s face heated up and she gave Adora the warmest smile in the world “Crampy days are okay. If they’re filled with you”.

“Wow” exclaimed Adora “And you call _me_ a sap!”

Catra’s face heated up, not having realized she got too lost in the moment to register the cheesy line she’d uttered “Ugh, you know what? I take it all back, you freaking giant!”

Both girls looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

“Ow, ow, ow” Catra tried to calm down so that she doesn’t re-awake the pain.

They ate the meal together and after they were done, they both lied down in bed, cuddling each other close.

Catra sighed happily into Adora’s chest, kissing her clavicle “Hey. Thanks, for today”.

Adora hugged Catra in tighter “I’ve got you, baby girl. I love you”.

Catra closed her eyes and smiled “I love you, too. I always have”.

  
  


**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I'll Be Your Life Compress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets her period while fighting and her gf wants her to feel loved even on her less-than perfect days. Catradora fluff, what more does the world need?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a pancake is done, you flip and cook the other side too. Welcome once more! It's Adora's turn now and we get to see Catra try hard af to be as caring and girlfriend-y as her own gf. Mildly introspective and overall (hopefully) fun for all y'all!

**I’ll be your life compress**

The galaxy’s vacuum cleaner. That’s what Adora’s girlfriend calls her every time they have to cancel date night to go and grapple with the rogue Horde Prime clones that attack Brightmoon almost every day. 

“Can’t help yourself but play the hero, can you?” teased Catra, threading her fingers with Adora’s “What are we waiting for? Let’s go blow some alien shit up!”

She knew Catra was just being playful as usual, but she couldn’t shake this feeling of insecurity she felt when she heard that. Sure, she saved Etheria, but what about the things she hasn’t done yet? Adora has always gone above and beyond and there still manages to be way more to do. What was she not getting right? And when did she start overthinking so much?

_ Whatever. Just concentrate on the mission. The sooner you get this over and done with, the sooner you can get back to your date with Catra and feel her up good tonight.  _ She nodded to herself seriously.  _ Sounds like a plan. _

“For the honor of Grayskull!” yells Adora as she whooshes in blinding light, appearing as a 6 foot tall woman ready to, as Catra put it, blow some alien shit up.

“Woohoo!” That’s my girl!” whoops Catra with a cocky expression before punching a clone sneaking up behind her. 

“ _ Woman!”  _ corrected Adora, grabbing a clone by the shirt firmly and lifting him up.    
A cheeky feud between the two had erupted over them not knowing who was older than who, thereby morphing into a ‘who became a woman first’ fiasco.

“Oh,  _ excuse me,”  _ mock-apologized Catra, throwing a clone She-ra’s way “My  _ muscular  _ shiny woman!”

“WOULD YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT?!” yelled Glimmer as she disappeared and reappeared over spaceship debris to minimize collateral damage.

Adora’s face had the stupidest grin as she caught the clone her feline girlfriend threw to her and hurtled him to a cluster of clones hiding behind a ship wing, ruining their chance to strike and making a popped fuse agitate and explode. 

_ This is nice,  _ she thought.  _ Just do what you’re good at and stop overthinking it. _

And then it happened. A sharp ache tugging at the inner workings of her pelvis making She-ra keel over. 

“Adora?” Catra called, all signs of playfulness having left her. “Adora, what’s wrong?!”

Adora kept blinking in and out of her She-ra form, like her body wasn’t strong enough to hold it together “I--don’t know--what’s happening”. She collapsed on the ground, her warrior form gone with only a hair poof as a shield.

Seizing their moment, the clones pounced on Adora. “Incapacitate their asset” one called as if in charge of the other.

“No!” Catra, quick like a cat, jumped by her partner’s side sweep-kicking up sand to block the clones from catching her movements.

Catra proceeded to claw any clone that struck first, yelling “You motherfuckers that desperate for a scar?! Come at me!!”

Glimmer materialized behind her, checking on her fallen friend “Adora, you okay?”

When she rolled over, Adora had this irritated and agonized expression “I’m appreciating every moment I never hurt”.

Glimmer was confused when she looked down and noticed a red stain down Adora’s crotch.

“ _ Oooh,  _ that’s what it’s about” she realized.

“What is it?” asked Adora, draped to the ground like a broken lamp “Did I meet my end by clones?”

“You’re on your period today, you moron!” yelled Catra as she landed on a clone’s face and flung him aside “Don’t you count the days?! You’re due  _ today exactly _ !”

Adora looked down between her legs and sure enough, her only battle pants we’re soiled because she couldn’t do math.

“You counted?” she asked emotionally.

“Of course I did,” shouted Catra between punches, “cause I knew you’d forget to!”

A clone flew overhead and Catra dusted off her hands as if she’d just finished planting daisies “That’s the last of them for today. Need some help, warrior princess?”

“Catra, I’m  _ dying _ ” Adora kept childishly rolling in the ground “Remember that I love you and our babies would’ve been adorable”.

Catra kneed Adora in the ribs while also grabbing her arm to get her to stand, “Our children are going to be the cutest, now would you quit horsing around so I can get you home?!”

Adora pouted like a child.

Swallowing her annoyance, Catra sighed and pinched her girlfriend’s cheek “Ok, sorry. I don’t wanna be mean, I just wanna get you home so you can lie down and relax. Ok?”

Adora’s expression changed immediately to smiling. She started to get up but the throbbing pain was back, “Oww, don’t I get enough kicks in the gut as She-ra to be pardoned?”

Catra frowned and kneeled with her back turned to Adora “Hop on”.

“I can’t, I’ll get you dirty”.

“It’s fine, I can change when we get back. Just… be comfy, okay?”

Adora blushed “O-okay”. She latched on to Catra who lifted her up in one move and held her in place. 

“Bright side is that when we both change, we’ll both be naked” teased Adora, making circles on Catra’s shoulder with her finger.

“Yeah?” asked Catra intrigued, bumping Adora’s body upwards slightly in an attempt to tease “But, first thing is feeling better. We’ve got our whole lives to be naughty”.

Adora hugged Catra tight “Jackpot” making Catra’s ear tips turn pink and her chest beat what she felt like was the loudest thing in the forest.

“You are  _ such _ a dumbass” she retorted, completely falsely and bursting with love.

  
  


Back at the palace, Catra started making the bed, collecting the pillows around the floor to make a comfortable nest on the mattress. 

_ Adora tries not to complain, so I gotta make it the best spot for her,  _ she thought to herself. 

In contrast, Catra isn’t very well versed in big gestures of affection. She never needed to be since most of her years had been spent practicing how to damage, not care.

But being with Adora, she feels these urges of care she doesn’t know how to articulate. She wants to be attentive and comforting, maybe not exactly as good as Adora is at it, but she wants to be there for her to make up for all the times she couldn’t or resisted before.

Catra wants Adora to know that she cares, and that Adora doesn’t always have to be the only one. Constantly pleasing her like a charge.

_ Hard-ass and people-pleaser, what a team.  _ Catra chuckled to herself.  _ The Horde sure fucked us up good for a while there. _

It pains Catra when she thinks about the pressure Adora doesn’t talk about having. How she’s taught to feel like the world is on her shoulders and if she doesn’t wield the weight of it perfectly, she has nobody but herself to resent.

_ Not while I breathe _ .

  
  


Done cleaning up ages ago, Adora was fixated on eyeing the nasty zit on her temple in the mirror.

The legendary warrior doesn’t usually get pimples. And it wasn’t really bothering the way it looked as it felt annoying. It felt like it was pulsating and it hurt a bit.

Adora looked at it with a warning stare “I got my eye on you”.

The zit said nothing.

Disappointed, Adora left the bathroom to be welcomed to a tidied up room, a bed bursting with pillows and a sexy girlfriend fussing over a tray of things you could tell we’re full of effort. The result didn’t do them justice.

“No don’t look-- What the heck is that?” she left what she was doing and came up to Adora.

“What the heck is what?” frowned Adora.

“That thing on your face. Is that a zit? Can I pop it?!” 

Adora kept pushing Catra’s hands away from her face “No, it’ll get infected!”

Catra snorted “That thing looks like it can recharge Glimmer’s powers”.

Ignoring the comment, Adora gave Catra’s appearance a take; she’d changed out of her fighting gear and put on a rather revealing crop top thin enough to make her nipples peak and a pair of viciously short shorts that accentuated her toned strong thighs. Her neck was bare as Catra had pulled her hair up like she does when she gets too hot.

Before she could think better of it, Adora grabbed Catra by the hip and pulled her against her body, a small growl caught in her throat.

Catra yelped in pleasant surprise “Whoah, easy there princess, what got into  _ you?” _

“You’re so hot right now,” she caught her girlfriend’s lips in a chaste kiss. “makes me feel restless”.

Catra grinned and flicked her tail to tickle Adora’s nose “That’s the point, babycakes”.

Adora was about to nip on her tail in a way she knows drives Catra crazy when she noticed in her peripheral vision the tray again, stuff that should look appetizing look dubious instead.

Catra followed Adora’s gaze and when she realized where she was looking, she panicked and covered Adora’s eyes “No! It was gonna be a surprise!”

“Oh, it’s definitely a  _ surprise _ ” jabbed Adora.

Catra’s face got completely red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Adora would live her last day on Etheria and never really be able to tell.

She took an educated guess and opted for anger.

“I’m kidding” she leaned her forehead to Catra’s “anything you do for me is awesome cause it’s your handiwork. And I’m a  _ big _ fan of your handiwork”.

“Wow, you get seriously horny when you’re hormonal, huh?” she grabbed her hand and guided her to the bed.

Adora jumped ceremonially on the bed, thankful for the fluffy fort Catra made for her so she can push a pillow against her abdomen and pretend things aren’t hurting “ _ Finally!  _ My legs are killing me”.

“Here,” Catra sat down at the foot of the bed and crossed her legs, her arms open “I’ll rub them for you”.

Adora’s eyes sparkle with emotion “You mean it?!”   
  


“Well they hurt, don’t they? And you did the same for me when my back hurt last time” shrugged Catra.

Adora’s chest ignited with warmth but she still wanted to make sure her lover was alright with this “You sure?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to, dummy.” Catra chuckled as she grabbed Adora’s feet and put them on her lap to massage “I can be nice too, you know”.

Adora sighed contentedly and continued “I know. I just don’t want you to feel like you had to because I did and--Oh! That’s the spot…”

Stroking smooth circles under her tense-wound girlfriend’s soles, Catra broke into an accomplished grin.

_ And they think I’m the spoiled kitty in this relationship,  _ she mentally rolled her eyes. Her hero lover, while always adamant on taking charge of things to keep everyone safe and happy, had a part of her that secretly craved nurturing treatment. 

Being an orphan can do that to you sometimes. 

As if absentmindedly, Catra’s kneading grip kept gradually snaking higher and higher until one of her palms was slipping into Adora’s pant leg. She gently stroked at the soft spot under her lover’s thigh, popping a hint of her index finger’s claw to playfully trace a line closer to the crotch.

Adora left a deliciously surprised gasp “D’you lose something in there?”

Catra smiled and retracted her hand back completely “Whoops. Guess I got caught up feeling those powerful thighs”.

She climbed up her girlfriend and pressing her breasts firmly against the other’s, looked Adora dead in the eyes hungirly “I want to pamper you so bad” and attacked her lips.

_ When putting her mind to it, Catra can be surprisingly attentive and pleasing _ . Then, a memory surfaced.

“Hey, remember that time when I got hurt falling off from the simulation pad that one time? We were like 9 and we made a bet whether I’d be able to make it past the ledge and whoever did it first would get the gray food”.

“Oh, yeah” Catra’s features squinted, digging for the memory in her head with an amused smile “You got it right  _ every time  _ and I wanted to beat you so bad”.

Adora nodded “I remember thinking ‘Yay, more gray food for me’ as if there was no chance on Etheria I’d ever lose”.

Catra grinned with a cocky look on her phase “And fell flat on your ass”.

Adora shoved her foot teasingly in Catra’s ribs, not really hurting her “Shut up!”

“You got a big splotchy bruise on your forearm and you could barely move it. You didn’t say anything about it all day” Catra’s eyes softened “Even then, you always needed to be considerate, even when it hurt”.

Adora sat up and grabbed Catra’s hand, stroking the inside of her palm in soothing circles “Then at night, I couldn’t sleep cause it hurt. I’d waited until everyone was asleep so I could cry it out. And you know what you did?”

All Catra could conjure up in her head was an image of a little blonde girl with a ridiculous poof and a massive gap tooth silently crying herself to sleep clutching her hand between her legs as if it’d make things better.

Adora continued “You took my arm, sniffed it and then started licking it. I thought you were being so  _ weird  _ but then it stopped hurting. Then you took out the food you won in the bet from your pocket, split it in half and gave me the bigger half. Even though you hesitated” she giggled at the last part.

Catra couldn’t help chuckling at it herself “I  _ did  _ earn it. But you were more important. It took me a while to think it through”.

Adora looked up, that same sweet smile she gave Catra when she told her she loved her the first time “You got in the covers with me and pet me until I stopped crying and started whispering jokes to me until I felt better.”.

Catra put her hand against Adora’s cheek, trying her best to practice physical affection to show her lover how much love she felt for her “I guess you could count on fingers the amount of times I acted nice when you needed me”. A tinge of guilt hung on her words.

Adora shook her head in refusal “You loved me the way I needed to be loved. I always felt like I had to do the right thing to be worthy of love. Like if I’d mess up, I’d get people mad at me. You never liked me for that. You liked me even when I felt like I didn’t offer enough to be liked. You kind of just liked me for me; not what I could do, not just when I did something nice and  _ definitely  _ not when I was a hero. I could’ve been the world’s biggest loser and you’d still care”.

Catra was threading her claws into Adora’s hair, combing it gently “You little bonehead”.

But she was surprised to see when Adora looked up that her eyes were glossy, wet drops trickling down to her chin “I know we’ve agreed to not think about the past but sometimes I can’t help but think how I must’ve made you feel when I left. We’re both orphans, we’re familiar with being deserted but I don’t know what it’s like to be left by someone you thought would always be beside you, not if my choices had something to do with it. I’m so sorry! I know I’ve said it before and I know you say I don’t need to but I need you to know that I don’t wanna let you go ever again. I love you!”

She was hyperventilating now and she could almost taste salty snot as it flowed from her nose and sat directly on her lip like a child.

Catra stood frozen there for a second, not expecting the warrior princess to melt into a puddle of tears.

_ That went from zero to a hundred really quickly,  _ she thought.  _ Then again, Adora has always been the one to push stuff like this down until her hormones got the best of her. _

“You’re such a dummy, you know that?” Catra took off her shirt, chest exposed and perky.

She bunched the crop top to wipe the snot off Adora’s face “You were my hero, and if you kept being that for me I would’ve never learned to love you like I do now. Adora, you were my whole life; so crucial to me that not having you there almost ruined me. But that’s not your fault, it’s mine. I can’t put that sort of dependence on you and expect for you to care for me like you don’t have your own feelings and pain. I needed you, but you also needed me and I didn’t want to acknowledge that cause I was too absorbed in my own shit. That sort of thinking isn’t love. That’s just selfish, and that’s okay; an orphan gets to be selfish once in a while”.

Adora’s crying had mellowed down to an occasional blink of tears and she snorted at the speculation. Catra laid her forehead to her girlfriend’s “But not when we’re building a life together. We’re not kids and you’re not just some frilly hero in a skort; you’re the girl that’s way too loud for her own good and you’re smart to find solutions to stuff people didn’t even know were a problem even though deep down you’re like a little kid that’s fascinated with everything and everyone and you’re selfless because you care too much. Way too much. You always put yourself second because you can’t get a blink of sleep if you so much as doubt that something isn’t okay”.

Adora’s midriff throbbed with cramps and she felt so overwhelmed with the things she hears come out of her usually closed off girlfriend. What a whoopty-dooh-dah day.

Catra sat closer to Adora, her legs dangling on either side of her lover’s thighs and cradling the warrior princess’s head on her shoulder she whispered “You were born to be a hero, so I’ll be yours when you need me to, okay? Your personal hero that’ll be there for you when you need her”.

Adora’s lungs were hiccuping with love. 

_ How can she tell when I need her there?  _

Catra’s tail touched Adora’s nose almost like a promise.

_ She’ll know. When it counts, she’ll know. She loves me so she’ll try to for me. And I have to let her. _

“We’re both in this together. I don’t need to forgive you. We forgive each other”.

Usually crappy at these things, Catra felt she’d done a good job comforting her lumpy girlfriend when she heard her say “So, in other words, it’s like you’re a compress for my pain, but in life”.

Catra’s whole body shook with warm laughter, infecting Adora with the same bout of cathartic infatuation for the other “Sure, Adora. That’s exactly what I’ll be. I’ll be your life compress”.

“And on that note, I think I might need an actual compress”.

Catra rolled her eyes and detached herself from her embrace “I got you. Let me get a shirt first. This is the second time today I had to change after you getting me dirty”.

“It’s my second favorite activity” shrugged Adora in mock-innocence. 

Catra got a compress pad from the ridiculous tray of inedibles and pressing it to Adora’s stomach she grinned “Sounds fun. What’s the first?”

Adora kissed Catra softly “Coming up with ways to make you half as happy as you make me”.

For the first time in a while, Catra blushed a wild shade of crimson “You ridiculous idiot. That’s  _ my  _ line”.

“Call it a tie?”

“Hah, no way! Bet I can make you happier”.

“Oh, it’s on”.

“May the best girlfriend win”.

“I love you, life compress”.

“Me too, dummy”.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my soul-food so if there's anything in particular you liked about this chapter lemme know! :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Tada!! Hope you enjoyed this lil' sneak peak of what their domestic banter is like in my head. And I love comments almost as much as I love Catradora so please, if you enjoyed it, drop me a line below and tell me what you think! Are periods like that for you, too? 
> 
> As always, thank you for your support and tune in for some steamier future work up soon ;) 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, you beautiful peeps <3


End file.
